Malditas formalidades
by yamila.ar
Summary: ¿A quién le gustan las formalidades? Están establecidas sólo para molestar. Y House va a descubrir qué tanto las odia. Puede tener OOC, todavía no lo tengo muy claro
1. Chapter 1

MALDITAS FORMALIDADES

**MALDITAS FORMALIDADES**  
  
House se removió incómodo en su asiento. Hacía por lo menos... ¿veinte años? que no se sentía así. Por fin se decidió por una posición y ahí se quedó, con las manos firmemente empotradas en el apoyabrazos de la silla de su oficina, los codos pegados al cuerpo, bien derecho y con los hombros levemente encogidos. Y mirando fijamente al hombre sentado frente a él con la expresión más natural que pudo componer.

El tipo parecía estar estudiándolo. A pesar de tener unos seis a siete años más que el nefrólogo, estaba muchísimo más calvo, y el poco pelo que le quedaba en la cabeza era completamente blanco. Vestía pantalón de traje y camisa de polo blanca con cuello azul. Y tenía por lo menos veinte kilos de sobrepeso, si no más.

Ambos estaban serios. No serios de funeral, más bien serios de concentración. Uno concentrado en examinar. El otro, en pasar el examen.

- Así que... usted es House...

No pudo identificar la inflexión de ese tono. Así como tampoco pudo evitar que su propia voz saliera con un dejo de sarcasmo.

- Puede tutearme. Soy más joven que usted.

El tipo frunció ligeramente el ceño, y el gesto le pareció a House demasiado familiar.

- Apenas tendrás cincuenta. No esperarás tratarme de viejo, ¿verdad?

- Tengo cuarenta y nueve. Y por tener más años que yo puedo decirle viejo.

Ahora sonrió. Ligero alivio para el nefrólogo, que dejó escapar disimuladamente parte del aire que venía reteniendo. Mantuvieron las miradas por otro silencioso y eterno minuto.

- Médico con doble especialidad, ¿verdad?

- Y jefe del Departamento de Diagnósticos, como verá. - Levantó una mano para señalar la puerta de la oficina, pero ninguno apartó la mirada.

- Yo soy piloto de aviones comerciales. Lo poco que sé de medicina es lo que debo aplicar en una maniobra de emergencia, - comentó. Parecía que intentaba aligerar el ambiente, pero el tono seco no ayudó en mucho.

Un nuevo silencio, más largo esta vez. O quizá eso le pareció a House. ¿Por qué diablos no llegaba...?

Sus pasos en el corredor. Lo hubiera apostado, eran sus pasos. Y cuando la vio cruzar la puerta de la sala de Diagnósticos sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba aún más. Había llegado el momento.

La vio dejar su bata en el perchero. Estirar los brazos a los lados y pasarse una mano por el pelo fue lo siguiente. Y luego, mirarlo a él. Y reparar en el hombre frente a él con el ceño fruncido. He ahí el gesto familiar.

Se detuvo en la puerta de intercomunicación con los brazos en jarra y pasando la mirada de uno a otro. Por fin dejó su cabeza quieta enfocando de lleno al hombre canoso y pelado, que sonreía muy ampliamente, su atención desviada ya de House.

- Papá, ¿serías capaz de explicarme qué haces aquí?

...

Espero comments para seguir. Prometo intentar ser regular con los trozos.


	2. Chapter 2

El tipo se levantó de su asiento, su cabeza semejante a un enorme tomate. Extendió los brazos en cruz y exclamó:

- ¡Hija! ¡También es un placer verte a ti!

A pesar de sonar entusiasmado, House notó que estaba siendo sarcástico.

- Contéstame. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Tuve un vuelo a Jersey, pero el regreso se demoró. Luego conseguí un cambio de turno y me vuelvo a Chicago mañana por la tarde... Así que decidí venir a verte... ¿No vas a abrazarme?

La expresión de Cameron se fue suavizando conforme su padre hablaba. Al escuchar la última frase simplemente se echó a los brazos del hombretón y se dejó abrazar como una pequeña.

- ¡Hey! ¿Y a mí qué me queda? - se quejó House. La inmunóloga se soltó del abrazo lentamente y extendió una mano que el nefrólogo tomó casi desganado después de levantarse.

- Ven, los presento oficialmente... - Cuando los tuvo uno frente a otro se paró en medio sin soltar a House y comenzó: - House, Christian Cameron, mi padre... Papá, él es Greg House, mi novio.

Los hombres estrecharon sus manos con fuerza. El piloto no parecía muy feliz, pero tras la presentación se dejó caer nuevamente en su silla con un largo suspiro. House también volvió a su lugar, llevándose a Cameron con él. Ella lo dejó sentar y luego le pasó el brazo derecho sobre los hombros para poder sentarse de lado sobre su pierna izquierda, aprovechando para dejar colgar las propias en el hueco que dejaban las de él. Aunque no lo mostrara, la ponía nerviosa el solo pensar que esos dos habían estado un rato solos ahí... Vaya a saber de qué hablarían.

- Así que... Él es House...

Cameron asintió enérgicamente con una brillante sonrisa, y apoyó su mano libre en la mejilla de su pareja para darle un suave beso en los labios. Escuchó un carraspeo incómodo al otro lado del escritorio.

- Seguro que a usted también le han dado besos así y no ha querido que lo interrumpan, - protestó el nefrólogo, haciéndose acreedor de una leve patada de su novia.

- Ya te acostumbrarás a sus comentarios, papi...

Recibió una ceja alzada de parte de ambos hombres.

- ¿Tú crees, hija?

- Lo harás... Yo lo hice...

Otro silencio más, apenas roto por el sonido de un celular lejano.

- ¿Y cómo...? - Christian dejó la pregunta inconclusa y los señaló alternadamente.

- ¿Cómo nos conocimos? - probó Cameron.

- Vi la foto en su currículum y la contraté, - se apresuró House. El piloto disimuló una mueca de disgusto y negó con la cabeza.

- No, no... Que cómo es que están... - Juntó los índices de ambas manos en un gesto que indicaba "pareja". Cameron volvió a sonreír.

- Pues... House despidió a Chase, Foreman renunció... Y yo decidí quedarme.

- Pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos que un buen día no me di cuenta y me la estaba tir... - No pudo seguir. La mano de Cameron cubrió su boca y lo obligó a callar.

- Se dieron las cosas, así de simple, papi... - sonrió inocente, pero la mueca de disgusto ahora sí estaba marcada.

- No sé qué haces con él, - sentenció. - Este tipo es un cer... - No pudo continuar. Otra mano le cubrió la boca igual que su hija a su novio.

- Cállate, Chris. Si se quieren, nos basta. - La que habló fue una mujer delgada de cabello entrecano y con el mismo corte de cara que Cameron. - Soy Louise Cameron, - sonrió, mirando a la pareja. - Tú debes ser House. Es un placer conocerte. Hemos oído mucho de ti.

...


	3. Chapter 3

El nefrólogo calculó que la mujer tendría su misma edad. Aunque parecía algo mayor por la ropa que usaba. Lo que sí era evidente era el poder que ejercía sobre su marido, que se arrebujó en su asiento con un bufido.

Cameron se apartó de House para saludar a su madre.

- ¡No sabía que también habías venido tú!

- Allie, si tu padre viene a Jersey yo viajo con él. Siempre está la posibilidad de que suceda lo de hoy y que podamos verte... - Louise guiñó un ojo y ni a Cameron ni a House les pasó desapercibido el gesto. El nefrólogo se puso en pie y tomó el bastón para acercárseles, rodeando la cintura de su pareja en el proceso y estrechándola contra su costado.

- Louise, uested me cae mucho mejor que su marido, debo confesar, - puso cara de circunstancia y la aludida sonrió aún más. Acto seguido, sintió cómo le plantaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla bajo la atónita mirada de Chris.

- Bienvenido a la familia, House.

La estupefacción se contagió al nefrólogo y a la propia Cameron, que se miraron boquiabiertos. La inmunóloga se recuperó más rápidamente que el resto y trató de romper el hielo.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos los cuatro a tomar algo a la cafetería?

Chris iba a negarse, pero Louise lo interrumpió.

- Los esperaremos allí. - Se volvió hacia su marido y le indicó: - Vamos, Chris. Ellos nos alcanzarán abajo.

El piloto siguió a su mujer dejando a la pareja sola en medio del despacho.

- House... - Le acarició la mejilla para obtener su atención. Cuando ogró que la mirara le dedicó una mirada compasiva. - ¿Cómo te fue con mi padre?

El nefrólogo soltó un bufido y desvió la mirada. Sólo recordar el momento en que lo vio atravesar esa puerta y lo reconoció por el parecido gestual con su hija... Le dio un escalofrío.

- Tendrías que haber estado aquí diez minutos antes... - reclamó con frustración.

- Lo siento... Jamás imaginé que mi padre estuviera en Jersey... De haberlo sabido, hubiera hecho algún plan para que no te lo encontraras solo... ¿Tan malo fue?

- Me pone nervioso, - confesó. Cameron echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó una carcajada. House se fingió ofendido. - ¡Hey! ¿De qué te ríes?

- No puedo creer que el gran Gregory House, amo y señor de Diagnósticos y aledaños, se achique frente al tipo más dominado por su mujer que puede existir.

- Oye, ese dominado sigue siendo tu padre, te recuerdo. Es normal que un novio se asuste de conocer a su suegro.

- ¿Y desde cuándo tú eres normal? - Lo miró divertida. Le gustaba ponerlo en aprietos.

- Allison... Estoy nervioso, ¿de acuerdo? Dame algo de apoyo.

- Está bien. Ahora bajemos. - Tiró de su brazo al tiempo que agregaba: - Y no le digas eso de "suegro" aún. No se hace a la idea de que "su pequeña Allie" ha crecido...

- Pues "la pequeña Allie" hace cosas que no son tan "de pequeña"... - Alzó una ceja sugerente, consiguiéndose una palmada en el antebrazo.

- Tampoco menciones el sexo. A mi madre no le molesta, pero mi padre es un puritano...

- Intentaré no ser yo, gracias, - ironizó.

- Sé que puedes comportarte, "Greggy"...

La cara del nefrólogo reflejó mucha rabia y sufrimiento fingidos. Cameron sabía cuánto odiaba él que le dijera así, pero lo tenía como un arma poderosísima cuando se trataba de convencerlo de algo.

- Vamos. Con tal de que no me llames así juro que llegaría de un salto a la Luna...

...


	4. Chapter 4

La cafetería estaba llena. Lo más normal del mundo si hubiese sido miércoles a mediodía, pero totalmente extraño para un sábado a las siete de la tarde.

- No hay mesa para cuatro, - anunció Louise compungida. Cameron apretó fuerte la mano de House para que no hiciera ademán de batirse en retirada.

- Alguien se irá en algún momento, - se esperanzó la inmunóloga. Hizo un paneo general y vio a Cuddy sola en una mesa enorme cerca del fondo. - Espérenme todos aqúi, - ordenó, volviéndose hacia sus acompañantes. - Tengo una idea. Espero que funcione.

Se alejó de ellos, caminando a buen paso hacia la Decana, que al verla acercarse levantó la cabeza.

- ¡Doctora Cameron! Pensé que su turno había terminado hace como media hora... - La saludó con formalismo fingido. A decir verdad, desde que lo suyo con House se formalizara se habían hecho buenas amigas. No que compartieran todo, pero de vez en cuando almorzaban juntas para intercambiar consejos de convivencia con el nefrólogo, además de alguna que otra anécdota.

- Ayúdame. Es importante. - Se apartó ligeramente para que la directora captara a los señores Cameron y a House en su campo visual.

- Ya veo. ¿Necesitas la mesa? - ofreció seria. Antes de ver cómo Cameron asentía comenzó a recoger los papeles que estaba revisando y tomó su bandeja. - Adivino que esos dos que no conozco son tus padres...

- Adivinaste. House acaba de conocerlos.

- Cuddy la miró compasiva y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora al pasar por su lado.

- Suerte.

- Mis padres no son tan...

- Suerte con House. Si sales bien parada de esta, lo tendrás asegurado de por vida...

Cameron suspiró y la vio alejarse. Enseguida volteó hacia su familia y les hizo señas para que se acercaran.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Se sentaron cada pareja de un lado de la mesa, House frente a Chris y Louise frente a su hija.

La inmunóloga captó nuevamente la tensión entre su familia y su novio, e invitó a su padre para que la acompañara a comprar los cafés, dando tiempo así para que House estuviera unos minutos a solas con su madre. En cuanto se alejaron unos metros, la mujer rompió el silencio.

- Parecen felices...

- Supongo, - se encogió de hombros. - Allison dice que lo es. - No era su intención sonar tan seco, pero el nerviosismo lo traicionó. Ella le sonrió ampliamente.

- Y se quieren, ¿verdad?

- Yo sí. Y ella es una de las únicas tres personas que me aguantan como soy, así que supongo que debe quererme... - Se miró las manos, totalmente sudadas.

- No te pongas nervioso. Esto no es un examen, y ustedes no tienen quince años. No necesitan nuestra aprobación para estar juntos.

- Si Allison tuviera quince años yo ya estaría pudriéndome en la cárcel.

Louise soltó una ligera risita.

- Es cierto. Pero dado que no estamos en esa situación podemos obviar los permisos.

House ladeó la cabeza, poco convencido.

- Su marido lleva un rato examinándome. Apostaría lo que sea a que se escabulló de usted y de su hija sólo para ver mi reacción a solas.

- Ganarías esa apuesta si la hicieras, - concedió. - Pero Allie y yo aparecimos justo a tiempo, ¿cierto?

Sonrió. La mujer empezaba a caerle bien.

- Supongo que Allison habrá heredado de usted el don de la oportunidad... Me pregunto de dónde habrá sacado ese impulso humanitario que no logro frenar...

- Ni de su padre ni de mí. Esa fue su abuela, que vivía ayudando a medio mundo. Y por más que quiera no podrá pararla.

- Me conformo con haberle quitado la costumbre de decir siempre la verdad a los pacientes, - bromeó.

Mientras tanto, en la barra, Cameron pedía los cuatro cafés bajo la ceñuda mirada de su padre.

...


	6. Chapter 6

_Mientras tanto, en la barra, Cameron pedía los cuatro cafés bajo la ceñuda mirada de su padre._

- El tipo no me gusta, - sentenció, cruzándose de brazos. La inmunóloga no perdió la sonrisa y lo miró de reojo.

- No te gusta porque tiene la edad de mamá. Si fuera tal y como es y tuviera quince o veinte años menos lo aceptarías sin pegas.

Chris emitió un gruñido y se apoyó de espaldas contra el mostrador para poder ver a su hija a la cara.

- Es un idiota. Apenas hablamos dos minutos y ya estaba haciendo comentarios sobre ustedes dos... - Dejó la frase inconclusa y sacudió la cabeza en clara negativa. - No me gusta para ti.

- No me importa, ¿sabes? - Lo miró con una ceja arqueada y aire severo. - Si te gusta, bien. Si no te gusta, lo siento.

- Pues yo lo siento más.

Suspiró sonoramente y encogió los hombros, haciendo que Cameron sonriera divertida.

- Pareces un niño enfurruñado, papá...

- ¡Es viejo! - protestó.

- Es más joven que tú. Seguramente él te lo habrá recalcado.

- Se nota que lo conoces.

- Más de lo que quieres imaginarte... - añadió en tono sugerente. Su padre se puso colorado. ¡Como disfrutaba de ponerlo incómodo!

Le tendió dos vasos y tomó otros dos ella misma. Tuvo que hacerle un gesto con la cabeza para lograr que emprendiera el regreso a la mesa. No le sorprendió encontrarse con que House estaba más relajado. En general, cinco minutos con su madre eran razón suficiente para que cualquiera entrara en confianza.

- ¿De qué hablaban? - preguntó animada. House se respaldó en su asiento y deslizó un brazo por sus hombros mientras se sentaba.

- Genética, - resumió. Chris se sentó otra vez frente a él y soltó un nuevo bufido. - Quédese tranquilo. Tengo bien claro que Allison ha heredado su cabezonería. Me llevó mucho tiempo convencerla de que haberla contratado por ser bonita no era un insulto.

- ¡House! - lo reprendió su novia, el tono severo desmentido por la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? Ahora se hace el duro, pero terminará aceptándome igual que tú... Y que tu madre, que ya me quiere.

Cameron notó el nerviosismo de su pareja por la presión que estaba ejerciendo la mano de él en su hombro. Y, como de costumbre, usaba aquellos comentarios para disimularlo.

El silencio cubrió al grupo nuevamente. Pero el que lo interrumpió esta vez, después de dar un largo trago al café, fue Chris, dirigido a House.

- Y... ¿piensas casarte con mi hija?

...


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí quiero tomarme un instante para disculparme. Si has llegado hasta aquí esperando que el OOC se vaya, pues lamento decirte que no lo hará. Aquí mi fic tomó vida propia y se manejó solito. Intentaré en el futuro mantener a los personajes lo más fieles posible. Y, sí, se me pasó por la cabeza empezar de nuevo y modificar lo OOC, pero la idea original iba por esta línea, y personalmente estoy satisfecha. Seguiré este camino mientras pueda. Y haré lo posible para hacerlos volver a todos a su cauce, aunque no prometo nada.

Dedicado a **alison**, que cada vez que lee, comenta.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_El silencio cubrió al grupo nuevamente. Pero el que lo interrumpió esta vez, después de dar un largo trago al café, fue Chris, dirigido a House. _

_- Y... ¿piensas casarte con mi hija? _

El nefrólogo casi se ahogó con el café que estaba tomando. Tosió un poco, recibió un par de palmaditas en la espalda por parte de Cameron y trató de recomponerse del shock a nivel psicológico. En el mismo intervalo, Louise dio un golpe en el hombro a su esposo, que compuso una expresión totalmente inocente.

Aún con lágrimas en los ojos (producto del atragantamiento) el médito miró desesperado a su novia en busca de una respuesta. A casi un año de comenzar su relación todavía no habían hablado en lo tocante al matrimonio. Vivían juntos, sí. Su relación era pública, sí. Incluso habían llegado a hablar de algún hijo... Pero, por el momento, nada de bodas...

- Papá, aún no hemos...

- No estarás pensando quedarte soltera toda la vida, ¿verdad?

- ¿Aún debo recordarte que soy viuda? - le espetó, un toque de reproche en su voz.

- Perdona a tu padre, Allie... - intervino Louise. - Sabes bien que...

- No puedo perdonarle el que no haya querido conocer a Tom... ¡Por Dios! ¡Si ni siquiera bajó del coche en el funerla! ¿Cómo crees que puedo perdonarlo? - Sintió la mano de House acariciar su hombro suavemente en un gesto tranquilizador. Y fue él quien desvió la atención hacia sí otra vez.

- ¿Sabe qué, señor Cameron? - El aludido clavó su mirada en el nefrólogo casi con rabia. - Iba a proponerle matrimonio a Allison esta noche en la intimidad de NUESTRO departamento... para festejar, ya saben... Pero, dadas las circunstancias... ¿Qué les parece si salimos a cenar todos juntos? Yo invito. Y celebramos juntos el compromiso.

Tres mandíbulas cayeron desencajadas. Cuatro, si contara la de Wilson, que pasaba junto a ellos en ese instante para averiguar quiénes acompañaban a su amigo.

- ¿Me... me haces el favor de repetir eso? - pidió el oncólogo. House lo miró con naturalidad.

- Claro. Que me caso con Allison, - repitió.

- No he escuchado que ella acepte...

- ¿Quién es este? - lo señaló Chris.

- Mi mejor amigo.

- Tu único amigo, - rectificó. - Soy el doctor James Wilson.

- Chris y Louise Cameron, - presentó la mujer. - Padres de Allie.

- Lo supuse, - sonrió. - Pero me falta escuchar cierta respuesta a cierta pregunta... Cameron... - Se enfrentó a ella y cruzó los brazos frente al pecho, expectante.

La inmunóloga, que aún permanecía con la boca abierta, creía estar alucinando. De hecho, desde que la frase "proponerle matrimonio a Allison" saliera de la boca de su novio sentía como si flotara entre las nubes. Un carraspeo de Wilson la devolvió a la realidad y la hizo notar los cuatro pares de ojos clavados en ella.

Miró a House directamente, que todavía mantenía un brazo alrededor de ella y la observaba con una sonrisa nerviosa, casi agonizante. Y en ese momento supo que la propuesta iba en serio. Quizá ese cuento de "proponérselo en casa para festejar" no era tan cuento después de todo. No lo hubiera esperado en absoluto. Y su descubrimiento hizo que cambiara la expresión de asombro por una de radiante felicidad.

- ¿En qué fecha estabas pensando?

Lo siguiente que supo fue que los labios de House cubrían los suyos desesperadamente, sin importarle sus padres ni Wilson. O, mejor dicho, su padre, que era el único que asistía a la escena horrorizado.

...


	8. Chapter 8

House y Cameron subieron juntos a Diagnósticos para recoger las llaves y los cascos. Los padres de ella ya iban de camino al restaurante, un sitio pequeño a quince minutos del Hospital para el que no necesitaban reservación.

Wilson se autoinvitó al festejo y corrió a buscar a Cuddy para pasarle el chisme. Seguramente la Decana también haría su aparición a cenar.

Nada más entrar a su despacho, House se dejó caer pesadamente en su chaise long, tomándose la cabeza con una mano y llevándose una Vicodina a la boca con la otra.

- ¿Qué sucede, House? - se preocupó la inmunóloga. - ¿No estarás intimidado por mis padres?

- No. Es que odio tantas formalidades. Sabes bien que la etiqueta no es lo mío... - Bajó la mano hasta cubrirse los ojos e inspiró profundamente. - Malditas formalidades, - murmuró por fin.

- Ódialas todo lo que quieras, pero esas formalidades son necesarias, - argumentó.

- Yo voto por escaparnos a Las Vegas y conseguir un juez que nos case. Ya tengo los anillos, un trámite menos por cumplir...

Cameron se volteó hacia él, dejando los papeles que ordenaba para llevarse.

- ¿Has comprado anillos?

- Sí. Di por sentado que aceptarías mi propuesta... Con la llegada de tu padre no alcancé a reservar los boletos de avión.

- Eres muy tierno, ¿sabes? - sonrió.

- Tierno, no, - corrigió serio. - Previsor sería el término adecuado.

- ¿Y si no hubiera aceptado? ¿Qué habrías hecho con los anillos, el viaje...?

House se quitó la mano de los ojos y la miró casi confundido.

- Se los regalaba a Wilson. Igual que tengo toda la impresión de que quiere hacer de la nueva contadora otra señora Wilson... O ex señora Wilson, para ser más preciso...

Cameron terminó de juntar sus cosas y fue a acomodarse en el chaise long acurrucada junto a su novio. Lo besó con esmero antes de apartarse lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Lograste sorprenderme. Y mis adres se están llevando también una muy buena impresión de ti.

- Mientras mi fama de tipo duro no se arruine... - bromeó.

- Oye, si quieres que esto del compromiso se vea serio te falta una formalidad...

- ¿Cuál? - fingió ignorancia.

- Mi anillo con una piedra enorme.

- Tómalo tú. Está en el bolsillo superior de mi chaqueta...

Cameron obedeció y se encontró con una joya de película.

- Esto es...

- No me preguntes qué piedra es ni cuántos kilates tiene. Me lo dijeron, pero no lo recuerdo... Sabes que no se me dan muy bien estas cosas... Pero el papel del seguro está en casa y tiene todas las especificaciones. - Tomó el anillo de su mano suavemente. - ¿Me permites? - Le tomó el anular izquierdo con toda la delicadeza que pudo y deslizó la joya en él lentamente, acariciando su piel en el proceso.

- ¿No que no te gustaban las formalidades? - sonrió, un brillo travieso en sus ojos. House la miró de reojo.

- Las que me agradan se cuentan con los dedos de una mano... Ahora vámonos antes de que me arrepienta de pagar una cena para seis...

...


	9. Chapter 9

Bajaron juntos, Cameron llevando su bolso y los cascos y House sólo con su bastón y su mochila. Quince minutos más tarde estacionaban entre el coche de alquiler del matrimonio y el que pertenecía a Wilson. Apenas cruzaron la puerta divisaron a sus cuatro invitados en una mesa cerca de la ventana donde habían agregado un par de sillas.

- ¿Por qué se demoraron? - interrogó Chris. House rodó los ojos.

- Cumplíamos un requisito básico, - explicó Cameron levantando la mano izquierda para exponer el anillo. Louise y Cuddy se levantaron de sus asientos con un gritito ahogado y se acercaron a la inmunóloga para admirar la piedra, apartando a House en el proceso. Wilson le corrió la silla a su lado en muda invitación a sentarse.

- ¿Cuánto te costó eso? - preguntó divertido.

- Pfff... Un ojo de la cara y veinte días de preparación psicológica...

- Te felicito. Y el 25 de octubre es una fecha genial. Tienes dos meses enteros para conseguirte el smoking, la luna de miel, el vestido de la novia, un cura que te aguante para presidir la ceremonia...

- Somos ateos, buscaremos un juez laico. Y obviaremos la mayor cantidad de formalismos posible...

- Voy a ser tu padrino, ¿verdad?

- Tú lo has dicho, eres mi único amigo. Me ahorro así el trámite de pedírtelo, ¿no? - Volteó hacia Chris, que por fin parecía haber suavizado un poco su expresión severa. - ¡Señor Cameron! ¿Se siente mejor ahora? Ha dejado de mirarme como si tuviera algo atravesado en la garganta...

- Más tranquilo, gracias, - ironizó el piloto. - ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo comemos?

- Cuando ordenemos... ¡Allison! - La aludida se despegó un poco de su jefa y su madre y se acercó a House. - ¿Voy a pedir la comida a la barra?

Cameron detectó el intento de huida de su novio y decidió que era mejor mantenerlo vigilado.

- Voy contigo, - se ofreció, y lo tomó de la mano cuando pasó por su lado para evitar que se escapara.

- Controladora, - le susurró al oído mientras caminaban entre las mesas.

- ¿De verdad pensabas que te ibas a escapar?

- No iba a escaparme. Iba a salir a dar una vuelta...

- Papá terminará aceptándote, ya lo verás... Sólo relájate un poco, ¿sí? - Lo besó suavemente justo antes de acercarse a la barra y llamar la atención de un hombre delgadísimo y rubio con una camisa color lavanda. - ¡Frankie! - El tipo volteó y emitió un chillido agudo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Pero si es Allie!

...


	10. Chapter 10

- ¡Oh! ¡Pero si es Allie! - Pasó velozmente por el costado de la barra, corriendo con las manos pegadas al cuerpo a la altura del pecho. Se inclinó hacia la inmunóloga y la tomó de los codos para darle un beso en cada mejilla. - Y hoy me has traído gente... - sonrió entusiasmado.

- Los he invitado yo, tengo el crédito, - reclamó House asomándose por detrás de Cameron. Cuando vio que el hombre hacía ademán de ir a besarlo también a él dio un paso hacia atrás y wxtendió el bastón delante suyo. - Ni lo sueñes, - advirtió. - Aún no te perdono por intentar ligarme con tu ex-novio.

- House, ya déjalo... - Se volvió otra vez hacia Frankie. - ¿Cómo va todo?

- Oh, ya sabes, - hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia. - Pusimos una nueva sucursal cerca de la Clínica Mayo y la loca de Joe se está quedando allá hasta conseguir un buen gerente. - Puso una expresión triste antes de continuar. - Lo extraño demasiado. Mi psicóloga dice que soy simbiótico... - Sacudió de pronto las manos y dio una palmada, instalando de nuevo la sonrisa en su rostro. - ¡Pero trato de animarme! Díganme, ¿qué los trae tan acompañados? Ustedes siempre vienen solos...

Cameron se abrazó a House por la cintura y lo miró feliz.

- Festejamos que vamos a casarnos, - anunció. Hubo otro chillido.

- ¡Oh! ¡Los felicito! - Vio la cara de póker de House y frunció el ceño. - ¿Tú no te alegras?

- Preferiría estar festegando en casa, con ella, - señaló a Cameron. Frankie se acercó para ponerle una mano en el hombro y el nefrólogo lo miró con asco, pero por estar pegado a su pareja no pudo rehuir el contacto.

- Ustedes disfruten de la comida. Hoy va por mi cuenta. Ya tendrás tiempo luego para festejar con ella todo lo que quieras... ¿Qué ordenan?

House abrió la boca para hablar, pero Cameron se le adelantó.

- La pasta que quieras con salsa de cuatro quesos. Y tráenos una bebida también a tu elección, - le guiñó el ojo y Frankie se fue, girando sobre sus talones para correr hacia la cocina.

- Iba a pedir hamburguesas para todos, pero prefiero tu idea...

Volvieron lentamente a su mesa, encontrando que los señores Cameron conversaban animadamente con Cuddy y Wilson. Se sentaron juntos y mantuvieron silencio mientras escuchaban el final de una disertación de Chris.

- ... y los detectores de metales dejan pasar cantidades de objetos plásticos peligrosos para los pilotos.

- ¿De qué hablaban? - curioseó Cameron.

- Tu padre nos contaba sobre el intento de secuestro a un avión que demoró su regreso a Chicago, - explicó Cuddy. House revoleó los ojos y comenzó a jugar con su bastón.

- ¿Ordenaron? - se interesó Wilson.

- Allison lo hizo. Ella se lleva mucho mejor con el dueño, - comentó el nefrólogo.

- Fue mi compañero de laboratorio en química durante toda la preparatoria.

- Es gay, - informó, y se acercó al oído de Wilson. - ¿Recuerdas la amiga odiosa que te mencioné...? - Hizo un gesto con las cejas muy significativo. - Te encontrará bonito, así que no te le acerques demasiado o se emocionará, - advirtió. El oncólogo disimuló un gesto de disgusto y se enderezó en su asiento sacudiendo la cabeza.

- ¿Tu compañero? ¿Quién? Tenemos que conocerlo...

- Frankie Maclaurin, mamá. El hermano menor de...

- ¡De Jules, tu primer novio! - exclamó Chris. House lo miró furioso por tanto entusiasmo y apretó fuerte la mano de una sonrojada Cameron.

- Sí, el mismo... - confirmó incómoda. Su padre siguió hablando.

- Era el capitán del equipo de fútbol, todo un atleta, y además era inteligente... Un gran chico, sí... Iba sólo dos años delante de Allie...

- Chris... - lo reprendió su mujer. Él captó el tono y enmudeció sonriendo, sabiendo que ya había clavado una espina en el orgullo del nefrólogo. Tras él se escuchó un nuevo chillido, esta vez más agudo.

- ¡Crhistian y Louise! ¿Cómo están? - Frankie se acercaba delante de dos camareros y corría a abrazar a los señores Cameron. Les dio a ambos dos besos como a la inmunóloga y se giró hacia House. - ¡Greggy! ¡No me habías dicho que vinieron ellos...! - Ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa. - ¿Ya estamos a mano como para que pueda abrazarte?

- Nunca podrás abrazarme, de eso puedes estar seguro.

Frankie no perdió la sonrisa y se dirigió al padre de Cameron.

- Greggy es un amor. Puede parecer un viejo cojo y amargado... Y lo es, pero adora a Allie y haría cualquier cosa por ella... ¿verdad, Greggy?

Emitió un gruñido que sólo Cameron y Wilson pudieron percibir. He ahí la razón por la que le molestaba el asqueroso diminutivo... De todos modos, la declaración del dueño del local pareció por fin relajar a Chris, que por primera vez miró a House sin tanto odio.

...


	11. Chapter 11

- Me odia, - suspiró House tras arrojar su mochila y su bastón sobre la mesa de té. Así se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta.

- Asumió lo nuestro, eso es un paso... – Cameron se encogió de hombros y fue hasta la habitación para quitarse allí la chaqueta y buscar un camisón en el ropero.

- ¡Se resignó, que no es lo mismo! – gritó desde el baño. Salió precisamente en el momento en que su novia se quitaba la camiseta y quedaba en sujetador, de espaldas a él. Aprovechó para acercarse a ella y rodearla con ambos brazos por la cintura, haciéndole notar que ya no llevaba nada puesto.

- ¿Otra vez dejaste toda tu ropa tirada en el baño? – interrogó mientras se recostaba contra su pecho.

- Sí, excepto los bóxers. Ésos te corresponden por derecho.

- Me ganaste de mano. Llevas ventaja.

- No, tú llevas ventaja. A mí me quedan por sacarte los pantalones, las botas, el sujetador... Suelta ya ese camisón, no lo necesitas.

Cameron rió divertida y soltó la prenda junto a la cama. Giró la cabeza lo suficiente para recibir un beso antes de sentir que los labios de su pareja emprendían un lento recorrido por el borde de su mandíbula, el cuello, el hombro... Las manos que estaban en su cintura comenzaron a trazar líneas descendentes y ascendentes que cada vez llegaban más bajo por encima de la ropa.

- House... – lo llamó. Escuchó un gruñido que le indicaba claramente que no quería ser interrumpido, pero le pasó una mano por la mejilla y se detuvo. Le alzó la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos. - ¿Tienes idea de a qué estás por enfrentarte?

Suspiró y bajó la mirada, liberándola del abrazo. Cojeó hasta su lado de la cama y se sentó con la cabeza entre las manos. Ella se acercó y se arrodilló en el suelo frente a él.

- Estoy por tomar el riesgo más grande de mi vida, ¿qué tan seguro crees que estoy?

- ¿Considerando tu actitud al tomar riesgos? Con saber que has decidido tomarlo me basta... – Le sonrió tranquilizadora. Esperó a que la mirara a los ojos y agregó: - Que no te importe mi familia, ¿sí? Esto es cosa nuestra... Y creo recordar que me debes un festejo... – Deslizó un dedo suavemente por encima de la costura central de los boxers y lo vio estremecerse.

- ¡Mujer! ¡Eres ansiosa! ¿Qué diría tu padre si se enterara? – se atrevió a bromear. Un nuevo roce le hizo poner la piel de gallina y sentir que la única prenda que aún llevaba encima lo iba a ahogar, así que tiró de los brazos de Cameron para que rodeara su cintura y pegara la cabeza a su abdomen. – Festejemos. Los detalles, para más tarde...

X x x x x x x x x x X

Hora y media más tarde reposaban tumbados en la cama, House abrazado a Cameron, que le daba la espalda, ambos completamente amoldados y tapados con la sábana hasta la cintura.

- ¿Sigues despierto? – quiso saber ella al notar que la respiración de su pareja se iba acompasando.

- Juraría que estoy soñando, - respondió con voz ronca. La inmunóloga sonrió y suspiró:

- Tenemos que avisarle a tus padres del compromiso...

- ¿Quieres hablar de mis padres después de hacerme el amor?

- Lo siento, yo...

- Ya les avisé. A mamá, por SMS, cuando fui al baño en el restaurante.

- Eso no es una noticia que deba darse por SMS... – protestó divertida. – Vas a lograr que le dé un infarto.

- Le he dado peores noticias. Una vez le mandé un telegrama de urgencia para decirle que me hicieron RCP tras meter un cuchillo en un tomacorriente...

- Wilson me contó. Eres un desgraciado... ¿Y tu padre?

- Mamá se lo habrá dicho en cuanto vio el mensaje. Quizá por eso no me contestara... – añadió pensativo. Cameron se acomodó en sus brazos y cerró los ojos.

- En el desayuno hablaremos de los primeros detalles, ¿de acuerdo?

House asintió contra su cabeza. Y ambos cayeron rendidos apenas un minuto más tarde. Por alguna extraña razón, ambos recordaron en sueños el comienzo de su relación.

...


	12. Chapter 12

Primer recuerdo que incluyo en el fic. Que lo disfruten!

_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_

_El fin de semana había sido una pesadilla. Un paciente murió y resultó que había contagiado a su pareja, que casi se muere a no ser por la intervención del neurólogo del Hospital. Resultado: lunes a las 11 de la mañana y Cameron apenas estaba llegando. Con el cansancio se le había olvidado poner el despertador y se había quedado dormida._

_- Llegas tarde, - le espetó House desde el despacho. – Me falta mi café, - hizo ruido con la taza sobre la mesa y Cameron se fue directo a la cafetera._

_- Tú deberías estar en la clínica..._

_- Necesito el café para estar despierto._

_- Con toda la cafeína que ingieres me sorprende que aún te haga efecto..._

_House se levantó de su silla y fue hasta la sala de Diagnósticos, deteniéndose junto a la pizarra para apoyarse despreocupadamente en su bastón._

_- Cuddy me ha dicho esta mañana que debo conseguirme dos empleados más. Tu oficina te quedará pequeña otra vez._

_Cameron presionó el botón de encendido de la cafetera y se volvió hacia el nefrólogo._

_- ¿Debo suponer que has mirado siquiera la pila de currículums que tienes sobre tu escritorio?_

_- ¿Currículums? – Se asomó por un momento a su despacho. - ¿Esos son currículums? – Vio a su empleada cruzarse de brazos y apoyarse contra la mesada. – Revísalos tú y dame cuatro opciones. Al fin y al cabo van a ser tus compañeros._

_- ¿No piensas contratar a nadie por su aspecto, historial delictivo o padres importantes?_

_- Tú eres bonita y sabes allanar propiedades ajenas. Y no necesito a niños mimados que corran tras mi empleada más antigua..._

_La joven médica se volteó otra vez con una sonrisa ladeada. Escuchó que una silla se corría y enseguida de nuevo el ruido de la taza. Para cuando se le acercó con la jarra su jefe ya estaba sentado muy cómodamente con sus pies sobre otra silla, estirándole el recipiente con expresión lastimosa._

_- Te sale muy mal el papel de necesitado._

_- Pero contigo me funciona, - le sonrió. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse._

_Una vez servido el café, dejó la jarra en su lugar y fue a ponerse su bata para ir a las consultas. Efectivamente, salió de Diagnósticos y se metió en el ascensor, pero al revisar sus bolsillos notó que su identificación no estaba. Pensando que se le habría caído, volvió sobre sus pasos, y al entrar otra vez en su oficina se encontró a House en el mismo lugar donde le dejara... y con su placa entre los dedos._

_- Devuélvemela, - exigió, extendiendo la palma abierta._

_-Revisa los currículums, - intentó negociar. Cameron se acercó para quitarle el prendedor, pero el nefrólogo se puso de pie, alzándolo por encima de su cabeza para dejarlo fuera de su alcance._

_- Dame mi identificación, - reiteró, molestándose. Al no obtener respuesta se puso de puntillas para arrebatársela. Incluso pegó un saltito. Nada, no llegaba._

_- ¿Vas a elegir a tus nuevos compañeros?_

_Cameron sonrió. Era hora de cambiar de táctica._

_Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa con ambas manos y se valió de ese apoyo para acercarse rápidamente a su rostro y cubrir su boca con la propia. Por un instante lo notó tensarse, pero deslizó su lengua fuera y lo obligó a separar sus labios. Ya lo tenía rendido. Llevó una mano a su nuca para forzarlo a inclinarse más, facilitando para ambos el tour por la boca ajena. Y cuando él bajó el brazo opuesto al del bastón para pegarla más a su cadera, ella se escabulló limpiamente, quitándole el prendedor en el proceso._

_Emprendió la retirada velozmente, pero la voz de House la detuvo en la puerta._

_- Te he dicho que besar y apuñalar no está nada bien..._

_- Obtuve lo que quería, ¿no? – Le mostró triunfal la identificación. – Además, me lo haces fácil. Has respondido al beso otra vez... – Le sonrió ampliamente, dejándolo descolocado, y se alejó por el pasillo._

_El nefrólogo maldijo al aire. ¿Desde cuándo se ponía tan blandengue cuando la tenía a ella cerca? Había adoptado eso de besarlo como modus operandi. ¿Por qué? No, esa no era la pregunta correcta. Tenía que preguntarse por qué él se empeñaba en responder al beso. Dos veces ya._

_Un esbozo de sonrisa apareció en su aún húmeda boca. Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior lentamente. La respuesta no era difícil, por mucho que intentara negarlo. El despido de Chase había sido una excusa para quedar solo con ella. La renuncia de Foreman había caído del cielo. Y que Cameron no se fuera tras el rubiales a Arkansas tenía que ser una especie de señal. Ella quería seguir con él pese a todo. Y viceversa._

_Trató de salir a toda velocidad por el pasillo para alcanzarla, pero vio desde la oficina cómo el ascensor se cerraba. Esperó al otro y bajó. Y corrió (o eso intentó) hacia la consulta donde la vio desaparecer a lo lejos._

_- ... siéntese en la camilla y quítese la camisa... – comenzó a ordenar ella sin mirar. Pensaba que el sonido de la puerta se debía a la entrada de su paciente. Igual, House hizo lo pedido. Cuando Cameron volteó se sobresaltó al verlo allí con el torso desnudo. La estupefacción dio lugar al nefrólogo para estirar la mano y quitarle otra vez el prendedor. Acto seguido, estiró un poco la cinturilla del pantalón y los boxers y lo dejó caer dentro._

_- Quítamelo, - sonrió desafiante._

_Apenas cinco minutos después House salía de la salita abrochándose la camisa. Ya se estaba escabullendo de la clínica cuando lo interceptó Cuddy._

_- Te saltaste un botón, - le señaló._

_- Y a ti se te olvidó una manga de tu blusa, - replicó haciendo alusión a la prensa asimétrica. La Decana obvió el comentario._

_- ¿Qué haces saliendo de la consulta de Cameron con la camisa desabrochada?_

_- Me la acabo de tirar. Un rapidito de cinco minutos. – Ante la ceja enarcada de la jefa agregó: - Si no me crees, ve y pregúntale... – Ya se iba cuando la escuchó otra vez._

_- A tu consulta. Ahora. O te cancelo tus Vicodin de esta tarde._

_Se giró sobre su talón izquierdo y cojeó sobre sus pasos._

_- Castradora, - murmuró al pasar por su lado._

_Lo vio entrar a una sala de consultas, y tras asegurarse de que un paciente iba tras él, se dirigió a donde estaba la inmunóloga._

_Se sorprendió de verla de lo más tranquila, prolija y arreglada. Casi esperaba que lo que House había dicho fuera verdad._

_- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – interrogó poniendo los brazos en jarras. Cameron se encogió de hombros._

_- Los hombres creen que una es estúpida y que conseguirán todo sin esfuerzo._

_Cuddy frunció el ceño._

_- Te está acosando, - afirmó, más que preguntar. – Sabía que no debía dejarlo solo contigo..._

_- Al contrario, soy yo quien lo acosa. Pero eso no significa que tendrá todo en bandeja._

_Ahora sonrió. Debió haberlo imaginado. El malhumor de House no concordaba con un rapidito._

_- No te doblegues muy rápido, - aconsejó antes de dar media vuelta para irse._

_- Aceptó un trato de siete citas informales, - explicó. La Decana la miró por sobre el hombro. – Tendrá lo que quiere si aguanta siete citas... – La vio fruncir el ceño otra vez._

_- ¿Y tu identificación?_

_- Dentro de los boxers de House._

_Enarcó una ceja y luego elevó las manos en señal de rendición._

_- No quiero saber. Espero que sepas lo que haces..._

_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_


End file.
